La flor de la muerte
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Scotland Yard estaba aquella mañana llena a rebosar. La mayoría eran personas que iban a denunciar robos que no eran pocos frecuentes en la capital del Reino Unido. Nada a lo que Govert no estuviera acostumbrado. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando su compañero Antonio y él tienen que investigar un nuevo caso de asesinato cuya víctima apenas tiene relación con nadie?
1. Asesinato en London Street

**LA FLOR DE LA MUERTE**

 **Capítulo 1: Asesinato en London Street**

 _Londres, 1889_

Tres. Ese era el número de noches que Govert llevaba sin dormir, y la verdad es que esa falta de sueño le estaba afectando. La concentración requerida en su campo de investigación se estaba perdiendo a causa de todas las pocas horas que había logrado dormir en esa semana. Sin embargo, estaba de suerte, pues no tenía ningún caso importante que resolver desde hacía por lo menos tres meses.

El hombre apretó los ojos con cansancio antes de levantarse, preparándose mentalmente para un ajetreado día de trabajo en el que tendría que hacer frente con las estúpidas órdenes de su jefe, algún que otro reclamo por parte de su hermana o las incesantes tonterías de Antonio.

―Buenos días, Govert―saludó una mujer pocos años menor que él cuando le vio entrar al comedor. Estaba vestida aún con el traje de dormir y, sentada a la mesa del comedor, parecía estar terminando de tomarse un café―. ¿Has vuelto a dormir mal?

El hombre respondió con un gruñido que la chica interpretó como un sí mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

―No te preocupes, te he preparado el desayuno―respondió ella en un intento de consuelo, señalándole un plato con el típico desayuno inglés junto al suyo, ya vacío.

―Gracias―respondió el rubio llevándose una mano a la cara, intentando despejarse. La cosa no podía seguir así por mucho más. Los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado, y aunque insistía en decirle a Emma que no estaba tan mal, sabía que la chica conocía la verdad.

Tras unos momentos en silencio, su hermana no tardó en bombardearle con preguntas.

―¿Hoy ves a Antonio?

Govert asintió de mala gana, llevándose la taza de café a los labios y tomando un largo trago.

―Dale recuerdos de mi parte―pidió la joven con una coqueta sonrisa.

―Emma, voy a trabajar y a resolver casos, no a hacer de mensajero entre tú y... ese.

― _Ese_ es mi prometido, y dentro de poco se convertirá en mi marido, así que no te refieras a él de esa manera―protestó Emma frunciendo levemente el ceño, harta de soportar desde tan temprano las querellas de su hermano contra Antonio.

Govert rodó los ojos, sin responder nada.

―Y, dime...―siguió Emma, quien, a diferencia de su hermano, le encantaba charlar sobre cualquier tema―. ¿Hay alguna chica por ahí que... ya sabes, que te parezca bonita?

Esta vez fue Govert quien pareció ser el ofendido.

―Justo delante mía hay una chica bastante hermosa―respondió clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en los de la menor, quien sonrió levemente complacida con una respuesta que no se esperaba.

―Gracias... Pero ya sabes que yo no me refiero a eso―rio la rubia.

―Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, Emma, pero no. Todavía no he tenido el gusto de conocer a ninguna mujer con la que valga la pena casarme.

―No digas eso, hermano. Hay muchas mujeres que merecen la pena. Todas tienen sus defectos, pero te aseguro que cuando te enamores dejarás de vérselos...o al menos no los tendrás muy en cuenta. Como sea, ya tienes 28 años, date prisa o se te va a pasar el arroz.

Govert se quedó pensativo, mirando la humeante taza que había delante suya. Quizás debía de contarle a su hermana la verdad; dejar a un lado esa máscara y ser y comportarse como realmente era... sólo que en esa sociedad ser realmente él era algo anormal, por lo que debía de fingir hasta quien sabía cuándo… quizás jamás podría dejar de fingir.

―Lo... lo tendré en cuenta―acabó por murmurar el mayor, recibiendo una sincera e inocente sonrisa por parte de Emma.

El desayuno no consiguió devolverle las horas de sueño, pero sí proporcionarle la suficiente energía para salir de casa listo para enfrentarse a una tortuosa jornada de jueves.

Scotland Yard, en la Victoria Embankment, estaba aquella mañana llena a rebosar, casi como cada mañana. La mayoría eran personas que iban a denunciar robos que no eran pocos frecuentes en la capital del Reino Unido. Govert rodó los ojos con desagrado al ver a tantas personas en el lugar; nada a lo que no estuviese habituado.

―¡Govert!

Al oír su nombre, el susodicho se giró, topándose con su malhumorado jefe, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él por el largo pasillo que conducía a los despachos.

―¿Sí?―Preguntó con voz neutra.

―¿Dónde demonios se supone que estabas?―Antes de darle oportunidad a Govert de responder, el otro hombre siguió hablando―. Te necesitan a ti y a Antonio, así que corre a las carrozas antes de que se vayan sin ti, ¿entiendes?

Govert asintió enérgico, sin preguntar para qué les reclamaban a él y al prometido de su hermana. Parecía ser algo urgente... o no. Total, Kirkland siempre estaba histérico.

Se dirigió casi corriendo al lugar al que le habían mandado, donde se encontró a Antonio a punto de subirse al carruaje, mientras discutía con el cochero.

―Govert, ¿dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando pero no aparecías. Querían irse sin ti pero les he pedido que te esperen, y...

―Calla―le interrumpió Govert, subiéndose al carruaje, empujando al moreno hacia dentro para que le dejase pasar―. No llego tarde, llego a la hora de siempre.

―Pero es que nos ha surgido un caso de madrugada y nos han avisado antes―argumentó el moreno, sentándose enfrente de él a la vez que el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

―Te recuerdo que vives enfrente de aquí y yo en otro barrio, Antonio―puntualizó el rubio cuando el carro comenzó el trayecto―. Y dime, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? ¿Un robo a alguna familia aristocrática? ¿Un secuestro?

―Ninguna de esas; un asesinato.

―Espero que no se trate otra vez de una prostituta, ya sabemos que es muy difícil encontrar al asesino―suspiró el holandés recordando los casos de asesinato que se habían sucedido desde el año pasado en el barrio de Whitechapel, que hasta el momento no habían logrado resolver.

―Bueno, eso es relativo ―sonrió Antonio antes de ser fulminado por Govert―. Oye, que a mí se me dé bien resolver casos de asesinato no es algo por lo que debas ponerte así.

―¿Necesitas que te recuerde que aún no hemos dado con el tal Jack el Destripador?

―Bueno, eso es algo relativamente... especial. Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco lo tendremos. Aparte de eso, siempre he logrado resolver con facilidad asesinatos.

Govert rodó los ojos ante ese comentario pero se mordió la lengua antes de refutarle nada. Total, si hacía eso el ibérico no acabaría de decirle sobre el asesinato hasta vete tú a saber cuándo.

―En cuanto a nuestro caso―siguió Antonio―, ha sido la dueña del hotel la que nos ha avisado esta mañana al encontrar el cadáver. Alega que no hay signos de violencia en él, pero ya sabes cómo es la gente corriente, no reconocería una simple pista aunque estuviera delante de sus narices.

―Cuando termines de regodearte de lo espléndido que se te da eso de encontrar pistas y cosas relacionadas, avísame para prestarte atención.

Antonio frunció el ceño.

―No me regodeo de nada, sólo estoy diciendo que seguro hay pistas cantosas.

―Como digas―dijo Govert desviando la vista del moreno hacia la ventana. Estaban atravesando en ese momento el Puente de Londres, y ya había bastante actividad a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el carruaje se paró en London Street, justo delante del lugar en el que tenían que investigar.

―Aquí es―Antonio se bajó el primero, observando el edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Era el típico hotel en el que se solían alojar personas de clase social alta.

―Debe de ser alguien importante entonces―murmuró Govert pisando las húmedas losas de la acera y cerrándose la chaqueta.

―No exactamente... sí que tenía dinero, pero apenas era conocido―contradijo el moreno girándose hacia su compañero―. O al menos eso es lo que Arthur me ha comentado.

Los dos detectives se dirigieron hacia la puerta del hotel, de la que salía en esos momentos un matrimonio. Antonio se adelantó y aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta para sujetarla, esperando a que Govert llegase. Cuando lo hizo, los dos fueron hacia la recepción, en la que había una chica joven leyendo un periódico.

―Buenos días―saludó Antonio con su vivaz sonrisa, quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza.

―Buenos días. Ustedes deben de ser los detectives, ¿me equivoco?

―En absoluto. Somos los detectives Fernández y Van der Leden, aunque puedes llamarnos Antonio y Govert.

―Yo soy Miss Zwingli―respondió la joven sonrojándose, algo avergonzada por el trato tan confiado por parte de Antonio―. Pueden llamarme Lily…

―Antonio―le chistó el rubio, fulminándole con la mirada―. Esas confianzas...

El moreno rodó la mirada, pero hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Govert.

―¿Nos puede decir los datos del muerto?

Lily tomó un trozo de papel que estaba encima de la mesa de la recepción y lo leyó en voz alta.

―Heracles Karpusi. 27 años. Se hospedaba en la habitación número 7 y estaba pasando un mes en Londres.

Antonio y Govert asintieron, serios.

―Pasado mañana iba a hacer un mes que estaba aquí.

―¿Había venido acompañado o no?―preguntó Govert.

―No, estaba solo.

―De acuerdo...―murmuró Antonio―. En fin. ¿Por qué no nos lleva al lugar del crimen?

Lily asintió, dejando el papel de nuevo en la mesa.

―Lo ha encontrado mi compañera esta mañana―explicó, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación junto a los detectives―. Anoche pidió que se le despertase a las siete de la mañana y así hemos hecho. Sin embargo, no respondía cuando le llamamos. Fuimos a por una llave de repuesto y abrimos la habitación. Parecía seguir durmiendo, pero cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta de que no respiraba y no tenía pulso...

Habían llegado a la habitación número 7, en el primer piso. Estaba cerrada. Lily introdujo en la cerradura la llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta. Antonio y Govert se prepararon para lo que fuese que hubiera ahí dentro, y se sorprendieron al encontrar el cuarto en calma.

―¿Habéis tocado algo que pueda modificar o eliminar alguna prueba?―preguntó Antonio, entrando a la habitación con pasos lentos, dirigiendo la vista a todos los puntos sospechosos. La ventana estaba abierta, y entraba frío por ella―. ¿La ventana estaba ya así?

―Sí, señor Fernández. La dejamos así por si hubiera pistas en ellas.

―Han hecho bien―respondió Antonio, agachándose a ver. En el alféizar había unas marcas de zapato muy difuminada. El hombre las observó bien, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

―Bueno―dijo Lily―. Les dejo trabajar. Si quieren algo más estaré en recepción.

―De acuerdo―respondió Govert, despachándola.

La joven asintió y abandonó la habitación. Aprovechando que Antonio estaba centrado en la ventana, Govert se dirigió al cadáver. Estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, como si estuviera durmiendo. La única peculiaridad del asunto era que, encima del cuerpo, había un trébol. Govert frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Estaba intacto, cortado perfectamente y el asesino lo había colocado, quizás a posta, encima de la zona del corazón. Govert lo tomó con una mano y lo acercó hacia sí, examinándolo.

―¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Antonio provenía de cerca. Ya había dejado de investigar la ventana y se había colocado junto a él.

―Esto―respondió el rubio, haciendo referencia al trébol―, estaba puesto encima del corazón del cadáver.

―¿A ver?

Govert le pasó la flor y enfocó su atención en el cadáver. Se trataba de un hombre que, de acuerdo con su edad, estaba saliendo de la veintena. Estaba pálido, pero aun así se podría afirmar que nunca había sido especialmente moreno. Tenía los cabellos castaños, y algo en sus facciones le dijeron a Govert que el muerto no era de por allí.

―¿Qué has sacado de la ventana? ¿Algún resto de algo?―preguntó Govert, sin apartar la mirada del hombre tumbado en la cama.

―Huellas. Son largas y anchas. Un hombre. La distancia entre la punta y el taco es grande, por lo que debe de tratarse de una persona alta.

―Mmm... Eso no ayuda mucho.

―Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que hablamos de un asesino y no una asesina―puntuó Antonio, acercándose al cadáver―. ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Hombre joven, tez pálida y sin signos de violencia... Ha sido envenenado.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

―¿Es que no me oyes? He dicho que no presenta signos de violencia. Así descartamos ya que le hayan apuñalado, disparado, estrangulado... etcétera.

Govert frunció el ceño, no del todo seguro con eso.

―¿Y cómo le han envenenado?

―Esa es la pregunta―sonrió Antonio―. Cómo. Aunque a mí me inquieta más el porqué. Parece un hombre majo. No tiene marcas de heridas en las manos ni en la cara, por lo que tampoco parece el típico que se mete en peleas.

―Vale. Recapitulemos―dijo Govert―. Tenemos que el asesino es un hombre alto. Mató a la víctima con veneno y... ¿salió por la ventana?

―Sí. A no ser...―murmuró Antonio, pensativo.

―¿A no ser qué?

―A no ser que el asesino esté también en este hotel y hubiese entrado y salido por la puerta.

―Puede ser. Pero todo apunta a que se fugó por la ventana.

―Pues muy inteligente no debía de ser. La dejó abierta, y no sólo eso, también dejó sus huellas―Antonio señaló a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

―Quizás... simplemente lo que quería era matarle, sin importarle ser pillado más tarde o no.

―Lo que me desconcentra es el trébol. ¿Quién mata a alguien y le deja una flor encima del corazón?

―Como sea, es lo que hay. Deberíamos buscar a personas cercanas al muerto e interrogarlas, ¿no?

―Si estaba de viaje, ¿a quién iba a conocer aquí? Sus personas cercanas deben de estar en otro lugar.

Antonio se quedó pensativo, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

―Está bien, a ver qué encontramos. Preguntémosle primero a Lily, quizás pueda decirnos algo.

Govert asintió y se dirigieron hacia la recepción, en la planta baja. Allí estaba Lily, atendiendo a un par de hombres. Antonio y Govert esperaron pacientemente a que terminara de despachar a esos dos para que les atendiera a ellos.

―¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?―preguntó la joven, acercándose a ellos.

―Hemos sacado algunas pistas...―respondió Antonio―. Pero tenemos varias preguntas que hacerte.

Lily asintió, preparada para lo que tuvieran que preguntarle.

―¿Sabe si la víctima conocía a alguien aquí en la ciudad?

―Sí... Bueno. Anoche se llevó a un amigo a la habitación. Parecían borrachos. Era un hombre con el que se llevaba viendo varios días.

Antonio frunció el ceño ante eso, escuchando a Lily hablar.

―Eran como amigos, aunque había cierta tensión entre ellos, sobre todo por parte del otro hombre. Serían las doce de la noche más o menos cuando salió solo él por la puerta del hotel. Parecía que se le había pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol, pero tuvimos que encargarnos de que volviese a su casa en un carruaje.

―¿Y sabe cuál era el nombre de ese hombre, por casualidad?

―Mmm―Lily dudó un momento, girándose a la mesa―. Es posible. El Señor Karpusi nos pidió hace un par de días que si recibía una carta a nombre de un tal... no me acuerdo de su apellido, se le informara, y obviamente, entregara la carta. La carta era de este hombre que os he comentado―explicó revolviendo los papeles que tenía por ahí―. ¡Aquí está! Nicos Klerides. Por lo que Heracles contó, solía frecuentar un salón de juego en Regent Street.

Antonio y Govert se miraron, cómplices. Esa era una buena pista, y no iban a desaprovecharla.

―Muchas gracias, Lily―sonrió Antonio, ofreciéndole una mano a la joven, que la tomó dudosa―. Nos has ayudado mucho.

Lily sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo que Govert le hacía una leve reverencia y, tomando a Antonio del brazo se dirigieron a la salida del hotel.

―Pueden deshacerse ya del cadáver, a todo esto―gritó Antonio, girándose a Lily, quien le escuchó y asintió.

―Ya lo tenemos―dijo Govert una vez se encontraron fuera.

―No te precipites. Aún no estamos seguros de que él haya podido ser el asesino. Lily ha dicho que estaba borracho y tuvieron que llevárselo en carruaje.

Govert rodó los ojos.

―¿Y si fingió la borrachera?

―Puede ser. Pero como no estamos seguros, vamos a investigarlo―Antonio le guiñó el ojo, dirigiéndose hacia el carruaje en el que habían ido hasta allí, y subió.

Govert se alegró de que Antonio se hubiera dado la vuelta, así no vería el leve sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas al verle guiñar un ojo. Apretó los ojos y resopló, siguiendo al moreno.

* * *

 **N/A: Este fanfic lo escribí como regalo para Dre-Chan, cuyo cumpleaños fue el pasado martes. La pareja tenía que ser NedSpa, no podía ser de otra forma xD**

 **En cuanto a la historia, me he basado en _Estudio en Escarlata_ , de Conan Doyle, para crear el caso que tienen que averiguar. Así que quien se lo haya leído ya sabe más o menos como va la cosa.**

 **El apellido de Holanda, al no ser oficial, lo he escogido yo misma. Igualmente, al no tener nombre ni apellido oficial, he elegido el de Chipre (sí, Chipre es Nicos xD).**


	2. Aclarando las cosas

**LA FLOR DE LA MUERTE**

 **Capítulo 2: Aclarando las cosas**

Sin embargo, la búsqueda de ese tal Nicos no fue fácil. Para empezar, en Regent Street había más de un salón de juego. Preguntaron en todos, y en ninguno había ningún Nicos. Eso era frustrante… Govert, quien había sido el que al principio estaba tan seguro de que ya lo tenían, tuvo ganas de tirar la toalla. ¿Les habría engañado Lily? No lo creía. La chiquilla había parecido honesta, pero…

―Esto es imposible―se quejó, cruzado de brazos. Habían entrado ya a todos los salones de juegos y, tras salir del último, había encendido un puro de mala gana.

―No digas eso, hombre. Ya verás cómo le acabamos encontrando―dijo Antonio con una sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Como respuesta, Govert le echó el humo del puro en la cara. Al ver que tosía e intentaba echar el humo con la mano, el rubio sonrió de lado―. Muy gracioso. Ahora aparca tu negatividad y ayúdame a encontrar a Nicos.

Unos hombres que estaban en la puerta del salón se giraron a mirarles al escuchar el nombre, y uno de ellos se acercó al par de detectives.

―¿Nicos? ¿Conocen a Nicos?

Antonio se giró y negó con la cabeza, aunque aprovechando esa oportunidad empezó a conversar con el hombre.

―Le estamos buscando. ¿Tú si le conoces?

―¡Por supuesto! ¿Y quién no?

Antonio sonrió, pensando rápido en todo lo que quería preguntarle sin que sospecharan que eran detectives.

―Y… suele frecuentar este salón, ¿cierto?

―Sí. Aunque hoy dudo que venga. Al parecer su hermana ha avisado esta mañana diciendo que estaba enfermo con resaca y no iba a venir.

Govert miró de reojo a Antonio, sorprendido por eso, pero el hispano no le estaba mirando. Tenía toda su atención centrada en ese otro hombre.

―¿Mañana vendrá?

―Posiblemente. Aunque quién sabe… En teoría debe de venir, ya que le encanta el juego.

―Está bien―asintió Antonio, sacando un trozo de papel y un lápiz del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y escribiendo el nombre del local―. Pues muchas gracias.

―Adiós―dijo secamente Govert tomando a su compañero del brazo y tirando de él, antes de que pudieran preguntarles que quiénes eran y porqué buscaban a Nicos―. Mañana hay que estar aquí a primera hora de la mañana, ¿sí?

Antonio asintió, sonriendo. No se podía creer que hubiesen tenido la suerte de que ese hombre se hubiese metido en la conversación… y de hecho, parecía que no mentía. No había caído en que seguramente Nicos tendría resaca esa mañana, después de la supuesta borrachera de la noche anterior.

Como habían acordado, se encontraron a la mañana siguiente delante del salón de juego, el cual estaba bastante lleno aquel día. Antonio y Govert entraron a él echándose una mirada significativa. El primero iba relajado aparentemente, aunque por dentro estaba alerta. Por su parte, Govert se sentía incómodo en aquel ambiente, y quería acabar cuanto antes.

―¿Cómo encontramos a ese tipo?―le susurró Govert a su compañero al oído, mirando a la gente, la mayoría hombres―. Hoy parece que no está el hombre que nos habló de él ayer, ¿qué hacemos?

―No creo que sea difícil si preguntamos por él―respondió Antonio, caminando hacia la pequeña barra de bar que había en el centro del establecimiento―. ¡Perdone!―exclamó al barman, quien en ese momento estaba ocupado sirviendo una bebida a un hombre que parecía borracho. Cuando terminó, se giró al moreno y se acercó a él―. Estaba buscando a un tal Nicos Klerides. Suele frecuentar este lugar, ¿le suena?

El barman frunció el ceño.

―¿Buscan a Nicos? Me parece que hoy viene... aunque no sé a qué hora. Es muy imprevisible. Un día puede venir a las cinco en punto de la tarde y al siguiente venir a las once menos diez de la noche...―el hombre se calló, echando una rápida mirada por encima del hombro de Antonio, cuando de repente sus cejas se alzaron―.¡Anda! Están de suerte. Ahí está―dijo señalando hacia una esquina en la que había mesas de billar―. Es el bajito de la chaqueta roja, el que está jugando con el palo con las manos.

Antonio y Govert dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde había indicado el barman, y asintieron.

―Está bien. ¡Muchas gracias!―exclamó Antonio, yendo con Govert hasta las mesas de billar.

―Buenos días―saludó el moreno, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, que eran unos cinco, antes de que volviesen a centrar su atención en el juego―. Venimos buscando a Nicos Klerides.

El mencionado sintió un escalofrío que fue captado por el ojo observador de Govert. Sin embargo, no alzó la cabeza ni dio ninguna señal de que fuese él la persona a la que buscaban.

―¿No se encuentra aquí?―preguntó Antonio arrugando la nariz, clavando su mirada en el hombre, quien miró a sus compañeros, que le miraban disimuladamente.

―Soy yo―dijo finalmente, suspirando. Dejó el palo apartado con los demás en una caja y se acercó a los detectives―. ¿Quiénes sois?

―Somos los detectives Fernández y Van der Leden―respondió el moreno, mirándole con suspicacia.

Nicos frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bien. ¿Y qué quieren de mí?

―Saber qué hizo la otra noche.

El ceño del hombre se frunció más.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

―Ha muerto Heracles Karpusi. Ayer fue encontrado muerto en su habitación―respondió el español, observando con curiosidad la reacción de Nicos.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

―Yo sabía que esto acabaría pasando...―murmuró, sin abrir los ojos.

Govert frunció el ceño.

―¿El qué?

Nicos abrió los ojos y en ellos ambos detectives pudieron ver tristeza.

―Sobredosis. Eso es por lo que ha muerto.

Antonio alzó las cejas, sabiendo que esa no era la causa de la muerte, pero le dejó hablar.

―¿Sobredosis?―preguntó Govert con curiosidad.

―Exacto. La otra noche... vinimos aquí, aunque también fuimos a otros lugares de la ciudad, y acabamos yendo a su hotel. Allí bebimos demasiado, sobre todo él... le dije que parara, pero no me quiso hacer caso... Yo apenas recuerdo cómo llegué a mi casa. Solo sé que lo último que recuerdo son risas por parte de ambos, en la habitación del hotel, y todo dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

Govert y Antonio se miraron.

―Siento contradecirte, Nicos―dijo Antonio, bajo la atenta mirada de Govert y el mismo Nicos―. Pero Heracles ha sido asesinado.

―¿Ah, sí?―preguntó Nicos, con cierta incredulidad.

―Hemos encontrado pruebas que lo demuestran.

Nicos frunció el ceño.

―No puede ser... ¿Qué han encontrado?

―La más evidente ha sido la ventana. Estaba abierta de par en par, y en el alféizar se podían ver las huellas de unos zapatos en la nieve.

Nicos hizo una mueca.

―Entonces realmente ha sido asesinado...―murmuró.

―¿Sabes si Heracles conocía a más personas en Londres? Porque por ahora todo indica que tú eres el asesino―soltó Antonio con rudeza.

―Heracles tenía una amante―respondió Nicos, ignorando lo último―. Se llamaba Elizabetha, y solían quedar en Hyde Park cada tarde. Me la presentó una vez, y por lo que vi ella tenía más interés en él, que él en ella.

―¿Elizabetha...?

―Héderváry. Era húngara, y tampoco residía en Londres. Estaba pasando todo el mes en la ciudad, así que supongo que debe de seguir aquí―Nicos se encogió de hombros―. Si quieren localizarla pueden ir esta tarde sobre las cuatro a Hyde Park, a la puerta de Marble Arch. Es una mujer joven, de melena castaña y ondulada, con unos vivaces ojos verdes. Es fácil de reconocer.

Antonio asintió, mientras Govert, quien había sacado un trozo de papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo, apuntaba la descripción de la mujer.

―Muchas gracias―dijo Antonio, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro hombre―. ¿Cómo podemos contactar contigo por si necesitamos otra entrevista?

―¿Les apunto mi dirección?―preguntó, mirando el trozo de papel en manos de Govert, quien le dio la vuelta y se lo entregó, al igual que el lápiz. Nicos escribió con letra bastante cuidada su dirección en un espacio en blanco de la hoja, antes de entregársela de nuevo al detective.

―Bien. Estamos en contacto, pues―dijo Antonio, haciendo una última reverencia a Nicos y girándose para salir del salón de juego seguido por Govert, quien había guardado en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo el papel.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó Govert una vez hubieron salido.

―Ahora... nos queda esperar―dijo Antonio, mirando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo―. Apenas son las doce y media. Hasta las cuatro... Nos queda tiempo.

Govert asintió.

―¿Qué te parece ir a comer y luego dar un paseo?

El cambio de expresión de Antonio fue sorprendente. Pasó de estar completamente tranquilo a tener una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

―¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Govert sonrió muy levemente, y empujó a Antonio (con poca fuerza) hacia el carruaje, en el que se subieron tras indicarle al cochero que les llevase de vuelta a Scotland Yard.

―¿Qué te ha parecido este tipo?―preguntó Govert.

―Mmm... Parecía demasiado tranquilo como para haberle matado. Aunque tampoco es que estuviese muy afectado por la muerte de Heracles.

―Eso da que pensar...

―Lo sé. A ver si las cosas van mejor luego, con Elizabetha.

Govert asintió, mirando por la ventana. La conversación murió ahí. A pesar de que Antonio era el más hablador de los dos, solía mantenerse callado cuando se trataba de resolver crímenes.

El camino hasta Scotland Yard no se hizo muy largo para ninguno, y Govert no tardó en verse explicándole a su jefe sobre lo que Antonio y él habían averiguado.

―Mm―Arthur Kirkland, el jefe de Antonio y Govert que siempre estaba histérico, frunció el ceño. A pesar de ser joven, se comportaba como un viejo enfurruñado todo el tiempo―. Por lo que contáis parece que el Nicos ese es el asesino... ¿De verdad pensáis ir a encontraros con esa Elizabetha?

Ambos detectives se miraron de reojo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―¡Idiotas!―exclamó Arthur, dando un golpe en la mesa de su escritorio con el puño cerrado―. ¿Y si no existe y no es más que una excusa para manteneros entretenidos mientras él huye?

―Nos ha dado su dirección. Además, en el salón de juego lo conocen varias personas. No sería muy difícil de localizar.

Fue Antonio quien respondió, sin molestarse en contestar al insulto de su jefe. No es como que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

―En fin. Pues hablad con la Elizabetha esa, si es que realmente existe, y ya me contáis.

Antonio y Govert asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que Arthur les echara de allí.

―Bueno, ¿entonces comemos en el restaurante ese que tanto te gusta que está por aquí?

Govert asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención, mirando a los lados.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?―preguntó Antonio, mirando también alrededor.

―Ven―dijo Govert con sequedad, tomando al moreno del brazo y entrando en la primera habitación que encontró. Era un despacho vacío, perteneciente a alguien del rango de Arthur seguramente, y tras cerrar la puerta echó el pestillo.

―¿Qué pasa?―repitió Antonio, mirando con curiosidad a Govert. Este soltó un bufido, girándose a su compañero.

―No me vengas con qué pasa, Antonio―gruñó el más alto, frunciendo el ceño, acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

Antonio tragó saliva con dificultad, entendiendo a qué se refería.

―Ya te he dicho muchas veces que aquí no, Gov―

―¡Cállate!―bramó el otro hombre, acorralándole contra la pared. Colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Antonio, impidiéndole escapar―. ¿Cuál es tu decisión final?

Antonio le miró a los ojos con temor. No era de Govert de quien estaba asustado. Le conocía muy bien, y sabía perfectamente que bajo esa fachada de tipo duro el holandés era realmente un trozo de pan.

―Govert, ya sabes que lo que ambos queremos es imposible―

―No me vengas con imbecilidades, Antonio. Ya sabes que encontraríamos la forma de que la gente no sospechara...

Antonio suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

―Además, está tu hermana―murmuró, abriendo los ojos y clavando la mirada en los de Govert.

―¿La quieres?

―Es una buena mujer... Pero no la amo. No de la misma manera en la que te amo a ti―respondió sin apartar la mirada, sonrojándose levemente.

Govert también se sonrojó, contagiado por el moreno.

―¿Entonces por qué le pediste matrimonio?―preguntó con reproche el rubio.

―Es la única manera en la que podemos estar cerca sin que nadie sospeche, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

―Joder, Antonio―Govert apretó los ojos, soltando un bufido―. Esa es una idea genial menos por el hecho de que no quiero que mi hermana sufra. La quiero mucho, pero no puedo verla sufrir...

―¿Sufrir? Pero si no está sufriendo.

―Está segura de que le amas y está muy emocionada por vuestra boda. No quiero que viva engañada.

Antonio tragó saliva con dificultad.

―Tienes que romper el compromiso, Antonio.

El nombrado asintió levemente, apartando la vista al suelo.

―Está bien. Buscaré el momento oportuno y lo haré.

Govert asintió también, bajando por fin los brazos de la pared.

―Bien, eso espero. No te olvides que también hay que buscar una solución para lo nuestro―dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a él.

―Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Podríamos vivir juntos... Como compañeros de trabajo que somos…

―Imposible. Así sí que sospecharían―Govert negó con la cabeza, quitando el pestillo y abriendo la puerta―. Apresúrate y vamos a comer.

Antonio asintió, siguiéndole.

Salieron de Scotland Yard y se dirigieron al restaurante que Antonio había mencionado anteriormente. El tema de conversación fue el asesinato, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de su relación en público. Tras casi una hora de comida y otra de paseo, Antonio y Govert volvieron a la sede de Scotland Yard pidiendo un carruaje que les llevase a Hyde Park, lo que no les resultó difícil de conseguir. El carruaje les dejó justo delante de la puerta de Marble Arch, donde se encontraban varias personas.

―¿Quién crees que es Elizabetha?―preguntó Antonio en un susurro a su compañero, al ver que nadie se correspondía con la descripción que le habían dado―. Parece que aún no ha llegado.

―O que Nicos nos ha engañado.

Antonio frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Arthur. ¿Y si su jefe tenía razón? ¿Y si Nicos les había dado una pista falsa? Sin embargo, Antonio se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Govert le zarandeó del hombro, señalándole discretamente a una persona.

―¡Mira! ¡Es ella!

Una joven cuyo aspecto encajaba con la descripción de Nicos se acercó a la puerta. Iba sonriendo levemente, y se paró junto a la puerta, enfrente de donde estaban Govert y Antonio. Los detectives se echaron una mirada y Antonio se dirigió hacia ella, seguido por Govert.

―Buenas tardes, señorita―dijo Antonio, haciéndole una reverencia.

―Buenas tardes―la joven le miró de reojo, antes de girarse hacia él. Parecía contenta, y Antonio hasta se sintió mal por lo que tenía que contarle.

―¿Podemos hablar?

―No, estoy esperando a alguien.

―Será un momento de nada, muy rápido. Por favor―insistió Antonio.

La chica soltó un suspiro, cediendo.

―Está bien, pero que no dure más de cinco minutos.

Antonio asintió, y le propuso entrar al parque y sentarse en un banco.

―Verás, yo soy el detective Antonio Fernández, y este es mi compañero Govert Van der Leden―explicó el hispano sentándose en el banco junto con la joven. Govert se sentó del otro lado de Elizabetha, quien se tensó visiblemente al escuchar que eran detectives.

―¿Y qué quieren de mí?―preguntó la joven directa, escrutando a Antonio con la mirada.

―¿Conoces a un tal Heracles Karpusi?―preguntó suave el moreno, viendo como Elizabetha asentía con la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Ha hecho algo... fuera de la ley y le estáis investigando? No se puede negar que es bastante excéntrico, pero... Bueno, aunque ayer no vino, estoy segura que hoy vendrá y―

―Elizabetha―la cortó Antonio, poniéndole una mano en la pierna. Govert le fulminó con la mirada, harto de reprenderle siempre por lo mismo. No podía simplemente tomar tanta confianza con todo el mundo, menos si era una persona a la que había conocido no hacía ni diez minutos―. El caso es lo que le han hecho a él, en vez de qué ha hecho.

Elizabetha se tensó más aún, a la espera de que Antonio hablase.

―Heracles... ―Antonio se vio incapaz de terminar la frase. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si tenía a la amante (bueno, viuda) ahí, sonriente, esperando a su amado...? Fue Govert quien le ayudó, concluyendo él la frase.

―Ha sido asesinado.


	3. Conclusiones erróneas

**LA FLOR DE LA MUERTE**

 **C** **apítulo 3: Conclusiones erróneas**

Lo malo del trabajo de Antonio siempre era ese tipo de cosas: Contar la muerte de algún familiar o amigo a los sospechosos a los que tenía que interrogar. Había visto ya de todo, y a veces se le desmayaba gente, generalmente mujeres. Sin embargo, no fue ese el caso de Elizabetha. La mujer se quedó en una especie de shock al escuchar la noticia.

—¿E...Está bien?—preguntó Govert poniéndole suavemente una mano en el hombro.

—N-No puede ser... si antes de ayer le vi y estaba perfecto.

—Ha sido asesinado, señorita, no ha muerto de causa natural. Por muy perfecto que el otro día estuviera, le envenenaron y se lo cargaron—razonó con rudeza Govert.

Antonio apretó los ojos ante las duras palabras de su compañero.

—El caso es... si podrías contarnos sobre la relación que mantenías con él.

—Él...—Elizabetha tomó aire, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos—. Le conocí hará cosa de un mes, cuando llegó aquí. Me lo presentó mi primo, y fue él quien me animó para que acabásemos juntos. Un par de citas y yo ya estaba completamente enamorada.

—¿Vives en Londres?—la interrumpió Antonio, quien estaba tomando algunas notas.

—Sí. Siempre he estado aquí—asintió la joven—. Y bueno, yo a él también le gusté... y comenzamos a salir. Era todo perfecto. Por las tardes quedábamos aquí, en Hyde Park; por las noches... cada día era distinto. Un día bien podíamos ir a cenar al restaurante más caro de todo Londres mientras que al siguiente podíamos estar en un salón de juego de Whitechapel...

Antonio asintió, apuntando rápidamente lo que consideraba más importante de lo que Elizabetha iba diciendo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba. Según Nicos, Elizabetha no vivía en Londres, sino que al igual que Heracles, simplemente estaba de paso por la capital del Imperio Británico. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y... sabe si Heracles conocía a alguien más aparte de usted y Nicos?

Elizabetha asintió, pasándose una mano por el ojo.

—Al parecer conoció a mi primo en Francia, cuando ambos vivían allí.

Antonio frunció el ceño. Miró a Govert, quien también tenía su mirada puesta en él. Duró muy poco, pero ese intercambio de miradas fue significativo.

—¿Y se llevaban bien?

—Qué va. Heracles me contó una vez que mi primo le odiaba por una cosa que había hecho en el pasado, pero cuando le pregunté a él, me dijo que no le odiaba. Simplemente era alguien indiferente.

—Está bien. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar con tu primo?

—Mmm… Sadik no suele querer hablar con la gente así como así, y menos con detectives y gentes de ley. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Necesitamos verle cuanto antes—aclaró Govert.

—Bueno...—Elizabetha se quedó pensativa—, quizás si vienen ahora puedan hablar con él. Seguro que está en casa.

Antonio asintió, conforme con la idea, al igual que Govert.

El camino a casa de Elizabetha fue corto. Antonio se sorprendió de la colaboración por parte de Elizabetha. Normalmente, los sospechosos con los que trataba eran todos reticentes a dejar que un detective entrase en su casa. Sin embargo, Elizabetha parecía encantada de que tanto él como Govert fuesen a su casa.

—¡Ya he llegado!—exclamó la joven una vez la puerta de la casa fue abierta por una sirvienta. No recibió ninguna contestación.

—Debe de estar arriba, en su habitación—explicó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo con la ayuda de la misma sirvienta que les había abierto—. Iré por él.

Y acto y seguido Elizabetha se dirigió a las escaleras que había enfrente de la puerta, perdiéndose al llegar arriba y girar a la izquierda, llamando a su primo.

—¿Qué piensas de esto?—susurró Govert a su compañero, aprovechando que estaban solos.

—Luego te cuento—murmuró Antonio, tenso.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque los sirvientes nos escuchan—respondió, mirando de reojo a los sirvientes, que no eran muchos, pero que eran una molestia para hablar sobre el caso.

—Tienes razón—repuso Govert, momentos antes de que Elizabetha hiciese acto de presencia, bajando por las escaleras. Tras ella iba un hombre más mayor que ella, con pintas de estar por casa y un puro en la boca.

—Este es mi primo, Sadik—dijo Elizabetha cuando llegaron a la altura de los detectives.

—Buenas tardes. Somos los detectives Fernández y Van der Leden y quisiéramos hablar con usted―dijo Govert extendiendo una mano al hombre.

Sadik les miró con los ojos entrecerrados, soltando el humo del puro en la cara del hispano, obviando la mano que Govert le ofrecía.

—Espero que sea rápido, porque tengo cosas que hacer.

Govert fulminó con la mirada al hombre al ver que le soltaba el humo a Antonio.

—Un poco más de respeto, ¿eh?—advirtió, mirándole con furia.

Sadik se encogió de hombros, pero no se disculpó ni nada. En vez de eso se dirigió hacia el salón, esperando que le siguieran. Elizabetha les hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándoles que fuesen tras él, y los dos detectives así lo hicieron.

—Así que quieren interrogarme...—dijo Sadik, dejándose caer en una butaca. Antonio y Govert se sentaron enfrente de él, en un sofá, y sacaron sus libretillas, preparados para tomar notas.

—¿Sabe que Heracles Karpusi ha sido asesinado?—preguntó Antonio, mirando al hombre a los ojos, sin querer perderse su reacción―. Le conocía, Elizabetha nos ha contado, así que no intente mentirnos.

Sadik alzó una ceja, con incredulidad.

—¿Ya lo han matado? Estaban tardando...

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Govert, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era un pobre diablo que solo sabía meterse en problemas. Siempre tenía moratones en la cara, y más de una vez le han partido el labio. Sólo sabía meterse en peleas, y al parecer era algo que le gustaba.

—¿Le gustaba... meterse en peleas y tenía moratones?—preguntó Antonio, alzando una ceja ahora él.

—Sí. Fue algo que empezó a gustarle cuando llegó a Londres—explicó Sadik, dándole una profunda calada al puro—. También comenzó a beber como si no hubiera mañana...

—Parece que sabe usted mucho sobre Heracles—carraspeó Govert, mirándole acusatoriamente.

—Cuando vimos el cadáver no tenía nada en la cara. Y el labio no estaba roto ni mucho menos—añadió Antonio.

Sadik les miró en silencio, dándole otra calada al puro.

—La verdad es que no le he visto en Londres. Era Nicos quien me contaba sobre esto.

—¡Vaya, entonces conoces también a Nicos!—exclamó Antonio con sorpresa, anotando rápidamente en la libreta.

—Se podría decir que era... mi socio—dijo con desgana el hombre.

—¿Y... de qué conocías a Heracles?—preguntó el hispano con curiosidad.

—Le conocí hace muchos años en París... él trabajaba para una familia con la que yo trataba.

Antonio arrugó el ceño, escribiendo frenético en su cuaderno.

—¿Entonces él era un sirviente?

Sadik asintió.

—¿Y hablaron alguna que otra vez?

—Alguna que otra vez...—murmuró el hombre, enigmático.

—¿Y... qué estaba haciendo la noche del jueves, cuando ocurrió el asesinato?

—¿El jueves?—Preguntó pensativo, mesándose la barbilla—. ¡Ah! Fue la subasta... Elizabetha y yo fuimos a una subasta en Regent Street. Estuvimos ahí hasta las doce y media, más o menos. Luego volvimos a casa sobre la una de la mañana y ambos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Recuerdo que esa noche caí dormido como un tronco, ya que durante la subasta estuve bebiendo un vino muy fuerte...

Antonio frunció el ceño, sin dejar de tomar notas.

—De acuerdo. Elizabetha ha dicho antes que estabas de paso aquí. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar en Londres?

—No lo sé. Quizás me vaya en unos días, quien sabe... Depende de si me reclaman en otra parte.

—Usted no se va a ninguna parte hasta que este crimen se resuelva—sentenció Govert, mirando amenazadoramente a Sadik, quien no se inmutó.

—Lo que tú digas, pero cuando vuelvas aquí y no me encuentres no te quejes de que no te avisé.

Antonio se levantó entonces, mirando a los otros dos hombres antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Elizabetha?—llamó a la dueña de la casa, quien no tardó en aparecer por una amplia puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

—¿Algún problema?

—Necesitamos que Sadik no se vaya de Londres hasta que el caso esté resuelto—pidió Antonio en un susurro.

Elizabetha hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el salón. Vio que Govert también se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia ellos, con los brazos cruzados. Sadik, por su parte, se había quedado en el salón.

—Él es muy independiente. No puedo prometer nada, pero puedo intentarlo.

—No, no lo intentes, haz que se quede. Le necesitamos.

—Escuche—le cortó Elizabetha, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Sé que necesitan investigar y encontrar al culpable, pero estoy más que segura que mi primo no fue quien mató a Heracles. Apenas se conocían, y mucho menos se hablaban, y la noche del asesinato la pasó conmigo...

—La entiendo, pero le necesitamos aquí. Hasta que se resuelva el caso—sentenció Antonio, antes de hacerle una seña a Govert para que salieran.

—Tiene coartada—dijo Govert con fastidio, una vez que hubieron salido. Se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia Scotland Yard, esperando que las nubes negras que se habían ido formando a lo largo del día no estallasen en una lluvia.

—Pero está cogida con pinzas, apenas se sostiene. Dice que estuvo con Elizabetha hasta la una y media, pero después pudo haberse ido de casa e ir a matar a Heracles… De hecho, físicamente es quien más se parece al perfil del asesino que saqué de la huella, ¿recuerdas?

Govert asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy seguro de que es él, lo que nos faltan son pruebas… También está Nicos. Dijo que Elizabetha no vivía en Londres, pero no es así.

—Es verdad… No había caído en eso.

—Yo sí, y eso da que pensar. De hecho se ha vuelto más sospechoso… Y Sadik le conoce. Esos dos están compinchados, te lo digo yo.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas físicas para inculparles.

—Lo sé—murmuró Antonio, frustrado.

Llegaron a Scotland Yard y no tardaron en estar sentados en el despacho de su jefe contándole sobre Sadik y lo nuevo que habían averiguado. Antonio presentó su teoría de que, tras haber llegado a la casa, había esperado un rato y después había salido silenciosamente hacia el hotel y había cometido el asesinato.

—Te faltan pruebas para poder acusarlo, Fernández—murmuró Arthur llevándose una mano a la frente—. Pero parece que ya le tienes. Quédate si quieres un rato aquí, pensando en alguna posible salida para esto.

Antonio asintió, levantándose de su asiento, a la vez que Govert.

—Y que Van der Leden te haga compañía. Él también tiene un buen pensamiento deductivo que podría ayudarte bastante.

El rubio asintió también, antes de abandonar el despacho de Kirkland.

—Ven.

Antonio le tomó del brazo con decisión y comenzó a andar en dirección a su despacho.

—Puedes soltarme, ¿sabes? No me voy a perder.

Sin embargo, el hispano le siguió agarrando. Una vez hubieron entrado en el despacho, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, Govert. Tenemos ya todo, pero no podemos demostrar que fue él… ¿Qué hacemos?

Govert suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla que había al lado de su compañero. Tampoco él sabía qué hacer, pero tenían que pensar algo.

Después de unas arduas horas de trabajo que no terminaba en nada concreto, Antonio dio una patada a la papelera, harto de todo.

—¡Me voy a mi casa! ¡No puedo más!

—Yo tampoco. Es imposible resolver esto…

—¡Vámonos!—Exclamó Antonio tomando su abrigo, colgado en el perchero que había en una esquina.

Sin embargo, no había terminado de ponérselo cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta del despacho dando un golpe contra la pared.

—¡Se ha ido!

Una histérica Elizabetha estaba de pie junto a Arthur, quien parecía más histérico que ella.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Antonio, ya bastante saturado con tanta investigación.

—¡Sadik! ¡No está, ha desaparecido después de dejar esto!

Elizabetha le tendía una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Antonio la tomó, abriéndola, y junto a Govert comenzó a leer.

 _Eli, me vuelvo a Izmir. Ha habido problemas con mi hermano. Se ha metido en un lío y me necesita ahora. No sé cuándo podré volver._

 _-Sadik_

—¡No!—exclamó Govert, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Antonio, sin embargo, fue quien se mantuvo en más calma.

—¿Cuándo has encontrado esto?

—Salí esta tarde un momento y cuando volví la nota estaba encima de mi cama—explicó Elizabetha, prácticamente temblando—. ¿Creéis que…?

—Ha sido él, y no hay ninguna duda—sentenció Antonio, ajustándose su abrigo—. Arthur.

El rubio, a quien estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, le miró, expectante.

—Llama a un grupo no muy grande de policías para que nos ayuden a atrapar a Sadik.

Arthur asintió, girándose y comenzando a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

—Govert, tú ven conmigo.

Antonio le tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr en dirección a las caballerizas.

—¿Tienes algún plan, Antonio?

El hispano había dado órdenes de que prepararan dos carros, y no tardaron en estar listos.

―Sí―respondió el moreno girándose―. Solo espero que funcione.

Govert asintió, seguro de que el plan, fuese cual fuese, funcionaría.

Cuando Arthur volvió, acompañado de cuatro hombres más, subieron por fin a los carruajes. Antonio gritó a los cocheros que les llevaran al embarcadero de Westminster.

―¿Allí? ¿Por qué?―preguntó Govert, sin entender la lógica de su compañero.

―Si quiere volver a Izmir, en el caso de que sea cierto, irá por mar. Y la única manera de que lo haga es yendo desde el embarcadero de Westminster hasta el puerto, donde podría tomar un barco que le llevase de vuelta a Turquía―explicó Antonio, con emoción en la voz.

Arthur asintió, entendiendo a la perfección el plan de Antonio.

―¿Y si no está?

―Cuento con que esté.

―¿No tienes un plan B?

Antonio no respondió nada, sino que se limitó a mirar por la ventana. La oscuridad era ya total, y pocas personas quedaban por las calles a esas horas.

―Vale, el plan es el siguiente―dijo finalmente el hispano, atrayendo la atención de su jefe y la de su compañero―. Cuando lleguemos, intentemos ser lo más discretos posibles―Arthur y Govert asintieron, permitiéndole a Antonio continuar―. Sin embargo, Sadik es un hombre fuerte y en el caso de que se ponga violento necesitaríamos a varios hombres para derribarlo.

―Bueno, ese no es problema para nosotros―intervino Arthur, sonriendo con superioridad―. Somos suficientes para eso.

Antonio no estaba tan seguro, pero decidió no decir nada.

Cuando finalmente el carruaje se paró, cerca del embarcadero, Antonio les recordó a los otros dos que fueran silenciosos.

―Hay que avisar a los demás del plan, ¿sí?―murmuró Antonio, antes de bajar del carruaje.

Arthur asintió, diciendo que él lo haría.

―Vamos―susurró Antonio a Govert, una vez este hubo bajado.

Sin llamar mucho la atención, los dos hombres se dirigieron al embarcadero, donde no había casi nadie.

―¿Crees que se haya ido ya?―preguntó Govert en un susurro a Antonio, quien negó con la cabeza.

―Si se fuese rápido levantaría sospechas, ¿no? Y creo que eso es lo que menos le interesa…

―Cierto…

Como Antonio había previsto, Sadik estaba ahí, hablando con unos hombres, antes de subir a una lancha. Nada más verlo, Govert frunció el ceño, y tuvo el impulso de actuar en ese momento, y arrestarlo sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo, Antonio, conociendo el carácter de su compañero, siempre tan impulsivo, lo agarró con cierta fuerza del brazo. Govert le miró, y Antonio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, negando, indicando que aún no era el momento.

―¿Entonces?

―Espera y verás―le sonrió Antonio, confiado.

Girándose, el hispano pudo ver que tanto Arthur como el resto de policías se encontraban a una distancia considerable del embarcadero, para pasar desapercibidos hasta que Antonio le indicara.

―Todo está listo. Ahora―le susurró Antonio al más alto―. Recuerda, no vayas a saco a no ser que él te dé motivos.

Govert asintió, aunque internamente sabía que no le haría caso.

―Buenas noches―dijo Antonio, una vez se hubieron acercado lo suficiente.

Todos los hombres le miraron, y ambos detectives se dieron cuenta de que Nicos también se encontraba ahí. Bien, otra pieza que encajaba al fin en ese rompecabezas.

―¿Serían tan amables de venir?―preguntó Govert, con impaciencia, pero sin perder las formas.

La mayor parte de los hombres asintieron, acercándose. Nicos, dudoso, miró a Sadik, quien apretó los ojos, sabiéndose en una encrucijada. Finalmente, terminó por acercarse junto con su socio.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntaron algunos de los hombres. Sin embargo, los detectives tenían su atención centrada en los dos culpables.

―¿Podríamos hablar con esos dos señores de ahí?―preguntó Govert, tenso, viendo como Sadik y Nicos se quedaban a cierta distancia.

En el momento en el que los hombres se giraron, fue cuando, de improvisto, Sadik y Nicos comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, escapando de ellos.

―¡Que no escapen!―chilló Antonio, comenzando a correr tras ellos.

Govert, siguiendo a Antonio, miró hacia Arthur y los demás policías, y al ver que estaban impasibles, hablando y riéndose, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

―¡Arthur!

El nombrado al escuchar su nombre dejó de reírse de golpe, antes de observar la escena y gritar a todos que corrieran, persiguiendo a los fugitivos.

Sin embargo, Sadik y Nicos le llevaban ventaja a todos (bueno, menos a Antonio, aunque éste iba solo y poco iba a poder hacer). En un momento dado, Nicos se paró de golpe y encaró a Antonio, a quien le soltó un puñetazo cuando le alcanzó, pero el hispano fue más rápido de reflejos y le esquivó, siguiendo a Sadik, sin quererlo perder de vista.

No tardaron en dejar atrás a Nicos, quien quiso enfrentarse solo a Govert, pero al ver que este no venía solo, comenzó de nuevo a correr en dirección a Sadik. Pero no solo había perdido de vista a su aliado, sino que los policías corrían realmente rápido y no tardaron en atraparlo.

―Quedaros un par vigilando a este―ordenó Govert, mientras Nicos era esposado―. Y que el resto venga conmigo a ayudar a Antonio.

Todos asintieron, y salieron todos corriendo de nuevo, aunque les costó cogerles la pista de nuevo a los otros dos, a quienes apenas veían ya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Antonio cada vez iba perdiendo a Sadik más de vista. Siguió persiguiéndolo, y cuando creía que no podría seguir durante mucho más, se sorprendió al ver que el hombre entraba en el Puente de la Torre, actualmente en construcción, lo que se convertía en una jaula para el turco, ya que no podría escapar por ninguna parte.

Sonriendo de lado, Antonio continuó la persecución, hasta que llegó al puente. Aprovechó para tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de entrar en la estructura. No sabía si el turco habría decidido subir hasta arriba del todo o le estaría esperando en algún rincón, escondido, para pillarle por sorpresa y atacarle. Se adentró con precaución, y para su alivio, no se encontró a Sadik hasta en final. El turco estaba parado frente a los tabiques, sin saber cómo continuar.

―¡Alto ahí!―exclamó Antonio, sacando una pistola y apuntando con ella al mayor.

Éste no se giró de inmediato, sino que se tomó su tiempo en encarar a Antonio.

―¡Levanta las manos!

Sadik alzó una ceja, sin intención alguna de hacer lo que le ordenaban.

―No irás a matarme si no lo hago, ¿no?―sonrió con chulería Sadik, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón―. No querrás quedarte sin un asesino que te explique cómo y porqué hizo lo que hizo, ¿verdad?

Antonio frunció el ceño, sin decir nada, aunque tomando nota mentalmente de que Sadik se había delatado y ya le tenían.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Sadik se fuese acercando poco a poco a él, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía una pistola y le estaba apuntando.

―¡No te acerques más!―gritó Antonio, intentando que no le temblara la voz. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, y no sabía bien cómo actuar. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía que mantenerse calmado y con la mente fría.

―¿Y si no quiero?―se rio el turco, acercándose más hasta Antonio.

―¡He dicho que te pares!―gritó de nuevo Antonio, sin saber qué hacer. Como había dicho Sadik, no podía dispararle, ya que necesitaban saber sus razones por las que había cometido el crimen. Pero, sobre todo, no podía dispararle ya que él no quería ser también un asesino.

Contrario contra todo pronóstico, Sadik continuó acercándose, hasta que la boca del arma pegó contra el pecho del asesino.

―¿Y ahora?―preguntó Sadik, enigmático. Antonio levantó el arma en un rápido movimiento, dispuesto a darle en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, el otro hombre fue más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un forcejeo, le quitó el arma al detective, quien se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué demonios había pasado―. Ahora es mi turno, Fernández.

El apellido del hispano lo escupió prácticamente, perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro y poniéndose repentinamente serio.

―Devuélveme el arma, Sadik.

Aunque Antonio no quisiese admitirlo, en esos momentos sentía miedo. La voz le había temblado levemente al principio de la frase, pero no por ello se mostró asustado, sino que quiso parecer más seguro de lo que estaba. Internamente deseaba que Govert y los demás no tardasen en llegar.

―Como desees―respondió Sadik, antes de apretar el gatillo.

* * *

Govert había visto como Antonio se adentraba en el puente en construcción, y al ver la altura del puente sintió que se le iban todas las fuerzas. ¿En serio el maldtio psicópata de Sadik había sido tan estúpido como para subir a puente no terminado? Por no hablar de todos los escalones que había que subir para llegar arriba, donde se le cerraba totalmente el paso.

—¡No te quedes parado!—exclamó Arthur después de ver a Govert quedarse mirando el puente y dar un leve paso atrás—. ¡Corre!

El rubio asintió y entró junto a su jefe y el resto de policías en el puente. Lo más difícil fue subir todas esas escaleras, que parecían no acabarse nunca, pero cuando oyó un disparo comenzó a subir más rápido, asustado, con un mal presentimiento. Esperaba que ese tiro no lo hubiese recibido Antonio...

Arthur, quien le llevaba ventaja a todos, desapareció de su vista poco después y , ayudado por varios más, acabó por derribar a Sadik, quitándole la pistola y tirándole al suelo. Cuando Govert llegó por fin arriba, se quedó en shock al ver a Antonio tumbado en el suelo, temblando. Con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora se acercó a él en pocas zancadas y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¡Antonio! Oh dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó viendo como la parte del hombro izquierdo del hispano estaba llena de sangre, y gradualmente ésta se iba extendiendo. Le rodeó con los brazos y lo alzó en volandas, girándose a Arthur.

—Me ha disparado—consiguió articular el moreno, agarrándose al cuello de la camisa de Govert, sintiéndose muy débil.

—¡Llévatelo!—exclamó Arthur al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Antonio—. Llévatelo al primer hospital que te encuentres.

Y así hizo. Con Antonio en brazos, Govert bajó las escaleras corriendo, sin preocuparse mucho por caer. Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era que alguien curase a Antonio, que le salvara. Mientras corría, le iba pidiendo al español que aguantase, que eso no era nada, que saldría de esa...

Lo último que Antonio dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue apenas un susurro, un soplo de aire contra el cuello de su amante, murmurando un sincero "te amo".


	4. Caso resuelto

**LA FLOR DE LA MUERTE**

 **Capítulo 4: Caso resuelto**

La sala de interrogatorios olía mal, el aire estaba viciado, y eso era lo primero de lo que uno se daba cuenta al entrar al lugar.

Govert entró en la sala con Antonio, quien iba agarrado de su brazo. Aún se encontraba débil y no estaba recuperado, pero había insistido tanto en que quería ser él (junto a Govert) quien interrogase a Sadik, que Arthur había acabado cediendo. El hispano se sentó, no sin cierta ayuda del holandés para agacharse, en una silla frente a Sadik, quien les miraba a ambos con desinterés. Como si la cosa no fuese con él. Como si varias noches atrás no hubiese intentado escapar de la ciudad y hubiera estado en una persecución cuyo fin no había sido favorable (al menos para él).

—Buenos días—dijo Antonio con una sonrisa falsa. A su lado, Govert tomó asiento, fulminando con la mirada a Sadik, quien seguía en su actitud pasota.

—Buenos días—devolvió el saludo el otro hombre, indiferente.

—Bien... Supongo que sabes qué te vamos a preguntar, ¿y sabes? Todo irá mejor y será más fácil si desde ya, empiezas a hablar.

Sadik rodó los ojos, apoyando un codo en la mesa que le separaba de los detectives y colocó su mentón en la palma de su mano, apoyándose.

—No sé qué queréis que os diga, si ya todo lo sabéis.

—Sabemos que fuiste tú el asesino... tú solito te delataste. Pero lo que no sabemos es el por qué.

Sadik rodó los ojos cuando le recordaron su error garrafal.

—Tenía que vengarme de él. Sólo eso.

Antonio frunció el ceño, descontento con la poca colaboración por parte del turco.

—¿Qué pasó para que tuvieras que recurrir al asesinato?

Sadik se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensativo.

—... Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente, Fernández—musitó, clavando su mirada, ahora sombría, en los ojos de Antonio. El moreno tragó saliva forzosamente, al ver en la mirada de Sadik al mismo psicópata que por poco le mató en el Puente de la Torre.

—¿Heracles también era un asesino?—preguntó Govert con incredulidad, alzando las cejas.

—Mmm…no exactamente. Sí que era un asesino, porque causó la muerte de una persona... Pero él no era la típica persona que catalogarían muchos, entre los que seguramente se encuentran ustedes dos, como asesino. No. Él... mató sin querer. Y se arrepintió toda su vida de ello.

A Govert como a Antonio les dio curiosidad ese dato sobre la víctima, y Antonio instó a Sadik a que les contara su historia.

—Todo comenzó cuando, en la primavera de 1882, llegué a París. Mi familia me había enviado desde Turquía para que expandiese el negocio familiar. Y, bueno, conocí a un matrimonio, los Honda, con los que comencé a socializar con fines económicos, pero poco a poco nuestra relación fue a más. En especial cuando conocí a su única hija, Sakura. Llegó de Japón en invierno, ya que había enviudado recientemente. Lo mío fue amor a primera vista… Nunca había visto a una mujer como ella. Con el fin de acercarme a Sakura empecé a frecuentar la casa de los Honda, que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa de campo, y poco a poco, después de muchos meses, conseguí que ella confiara en mí. No me costó enamorarla, ya que, según me confesó más adelante, ella también había sentido amor a primera vista al verme. A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad (ella tenía 23, 7 años menos que yo), sus padres nos dieron el consentimiento para casarnos. Todo era perfecto… Aunque había un problema. Y éste era Heracles. Cuando le conocí él tendría apenas 20 años y trabajaba para la familia Honda como jardinero, y era más que obvio que también estaba enamorado de Sakura. Y sólo por eso comenzó a odiarme, porque había encontrado un rival. Por mi parte, yo nunca le odié a él. Me daba pena, de hecho. Siempre intentaba atraer la atención de Sakura, pero cuando yo estaba presente, le era imposible. Y su odio hacia mí no tardó en acrecentarse. Tanto, que intentó matarme… Y el tiro le salió por la culata.

—¿Cómo?—exclamó Antonio, interrumpiendo el relato. Estaba visiblemente indignado, y hasta había dado un golpe con el puño en la mesa.

—Calla, y deja que nos explique—le dijo Govert fulminándole, también bastante metido en la historia.

—¿Puedo seguir?—Preguntó Sadik con un suspiro, mirándose las manos.

—Sí, adelante. A ver si Antonio puede mantenerse callado al menos cinco minutos—murmuró Govert, cruzándose de brazos tras volver a fulminar a su compañero, quien ni se inmutó, acostumbrado a esa actitud por parte del rubio.

Sadik tomó unos instantes antes de seguir.

—Fue a principios de 1885 cuando le propuse a Sakura venirse conmigo a Turquía y casarnos allí, ya que hacía poco había recibido unas cartas de mis padres pidiéndome que volviese. Tuve que hacer varios viajes y fue en uno de ellos cuando sucedió el asesinato… De hecho, fue antes de irme. La noche de antes, fui a la casa de los Honda a despedirme de Sakura. Ya era entrada la noche y no era plan de llamar al timbre por lo que me colé por la ventana de su habitación, escalando por el árbol que había justo enfrente de su ventana… y supongo que Heracles me vio y se quedó fuera, en el jardín, esperando a que yo bajase. Me despedí de Sakura y fue todo muy bonito, hasta que, no me acuerdo por qué, ella se acercó a la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par, y ahí fue cuando ocurrió la tragedia. De repente se oyó un disparo y justo después ella cayó al suelo. Me agaché junto a ella, histérico, sin entender qué había pasado, y vi cómo su camisón, que en un principio era blanco, se iba manchando gradualmente de un líquido oscuro y pastoso que no tardé en reconocer como sangre. Entré en pánico y comencé a gritar su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella no se movía ni respondía… Había muerto en el acto. Lo que viene después es fácil de adivinar: Sus padres irrumpieron en la habitación y creían en un principio que había sido yo. Intenté defenderme, pero estaba en shock. No podía creerme lo que había pasado en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, no tardó en aparecer por la puerta Heracles. Llevaba una escopeta en la mano, y al ver lo que había hecho se lanzó contra mí, completamente ciego de ira… Nos peleamos hasta que yo acabé tumbándole en el suelo, y de milagro esquivé un disparo que iba hacia mi cabeza. Entre el señor Honda y yo conseguimos quitarle el arma y reducirle. Lo demás es muy triste y doloroso de contar.

—¿No encarcelaron a Heracles?

—No. Fue un accidente, así que le perdonaron… De hecho yo fui el primero que pidió que fuese encarcelado, pero los Honda se negaron. Así que decidí vengar a Sakura yo mismo…

—Entonces todo está aclarado…—murmuró Govert al cabo de unos momentos en silencio—. Lo que nos desconcentra es el trébol que dejaste.

Sadik sonrió de lado.

—A Sakura le gustaba mucho las flores, y sabía sus significados. Me enseñó algunos, y entre ellos estaba el trébol. Venganza… No me fue difícil coger uno en Hyde Park mientras iba de camino al hotel.

—¿Y qué veneno usaste?

—Ricina inyectada. Fue una suerte que se hubiera emborrachado esa misma noche. Apenas se enteró cuando entré por la ventana y se lo inyecté.

—¿Cómo entraste por la ventana? ¿Cómo sabías que estaría abierta?

—¡Mi socio me ayudó en todo lo necesario para que esa noche pudiese cometer el asesinato-dijo Sadik, refiriéndose a Nicos, quien también había sido detenido e interrogado, aunque no por Govert y Antonio, cuyo interés era Sadik-. Que fueran la noche anterior a emborracharse no fue casualidad.

Govert hizo un par de preguntas más que realmente poco tenían de relevancia ya; simplemente fueron para saciar su curiosidad. Cuando terminó el interrogatorio, los dos detectives salieron bastante satisfechos. En especial Antonio, quien nada más salir le dijo a su compañero que le esperase en su despacho en cinco minutos. Y eso hizo, pero Govert sabía que no iban a ser cinco minutos, sino diez. Mínimo.

—Por fin llegas—resopló Govert al ver al moreno entrar.

Antonio lucía radiante, con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro que Govert supuso que era por haber resuelto otro caso.

—He roto mi compromiso con Emma.

Eso pilló a Govert desprevenido, quien alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Perdona?

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y tenías razón. Emma no se merece estar con alguien que no la quiere a ella de regreso. Así que se lo he dicho y, bueno, aunque se ha enfadado al principio, ha acabado entendiéndolo.

—¡¿No le habrás dicho nada de nosotros?!

—No, no, tranquilízate—rio Antonio—. Le he dicho que la veo como una hermana más que como mi prometida. En ningún momento le he dicho que me gusta otra persona.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… me quedo contigo. Aunque tenga que ser en secreto, pero sólo estaremos tu y yo. Sin nadie en medio para fingir que somos pareja ni nada.

Govert sonrió, antes de acercarse al menor y estrecharle entre sus brazos (no con mucha fuerza, ya que sus heridas eran recientes y dolían aún). Se alegraba de que después del susto de la otra noche (había sido un disparo en el hombro, algo que realmente no era tan letal como habían pensado todos que era), las cosas entre él y Antonio hubiesen mejorado notoriamente.

Antonio apartó al rubio unos centímetros hasta quedar cara a cara, sonriendo también, antes de unir sus labios con los de Govert. El más alto respondió al beso con ganas, profundizándolo. Sintiendo que por primera vez en días, podía bajar la guardia y sentirse libre, besando a Antonio.

Al final se decidieron por vivir juntos, y fue mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Con la relación que llevaban nadie diría que eran pareja (Antonio era bastante pesado y todos estaban seguros de que a Govert le gustaban las personas calmadas y tranquilas, completamente distintas a como era el hispano), lo que ayudaba bastante.

Por su parte, Emma nunca supo nada sobre la relación de su hermano con Antonio, más allá de lo profesional, y en uno de sus viajes a Portugal conoció a un hombre con el que acabó casándose poco después…

Govert y Antonio fueron felices (aunque también pasaron por momentos difíciles), y con el paso de los años la gente asumió que ninguno de los dos quería casarse ni crear una familia, y por ello vivían juntos, para hacerse compañía… Lo que no sabían era que lo ambos querían era casarse y formar una familia entre ellos. Pero claro, ¿en el siglo XIX podían hacer eso?

—FIN—

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a quienes han dejado comentarios, que me han animado mucho :) Espero que os haya gustado la historia (tuve ganas de matar a Antonio al final del capítulo anterior, pero me contuve...)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
